


...non indurci in tentazione

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Closet Sex, Drama, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, WTF Kombat 2021, from enemies to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: В смерти — своей ли, чужой ли, в жизни — своей ли, чужой ли, Чезаре предпочитал идти до конца.
Relationships: Giovanni Borgia/ Cesare Borgia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	...non indurci in tentazione

**Author's Note:**

> Прототипы персонажей: [ Хуан Борджиа](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B0,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8), [Чезаре Борджиа](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B0,_%D0%A7%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5)  
> ...non indurci in tentazione (ит.) — ...не введи нас во искушение

Было скучно. 

На вечеринках, которые устраивала разлюбезная тетушка всегда было уныло, как в гробу. Или в церкви — впрочем, насчет последнего Хуан бы поспорил.

В церкви хотя бы можно было высмотреть себе очередную бойкую вдовушку. Или перемигнуться с кающейся в своих грехах женушкой какого-нибудь заносчивого павлина, у которого звенела только фамильная гордость, а яйца и кошелек были давно пусты.

Здесь же, в Санта-Мария-ин-Портико, из раза в раз мелькали одни и те же лица. Одни и те же кавалеры из числа достойнейших кардиналов трясли седыми мудями, стреляли подведенными глазами их юные любовнички и навязшие в зубах дамы и девицы жеманно и зазывно улыбались — будто не они по нескольку раз уже теряли свое девство и семейную честь только с Хуаном. Что же говорить об остальных завсегдатаях.

То и дело подавляя рвущиеся наружу зевки, и приклеив к лицу любезную, рассеянную улыбку, Хуан прикидывал, с кем же из дам ему уйти, когда вечер закончится. 

И постепенно убеждался в мысли, что, пожалуй, стоит податься к Джему. Турок знал толк в рассеивании гнилой скуки, не зря вечер за вечером проводил за своим курительным зельем и вином, которое ему подавали гибкие, как лозы, пажи. С ним было легко, а пажа, которым Джем делился с Хуаном движением ладони, не нужно было развлекать беседой перед тем, как заставить отсосать, — как ту же Санчу, например.

Хуан почти утвердился в своем решении, благосклонно слушая писклявый голосок очередной девицы, вздумавшей поведать ему какую-то очередную глупость, как вдруг заметил Чезаре. 

Тот, как видно, недавно присоединился к танцу, весь в черном, будто черный ворон. Он взял привычку ходить, словно в трауре, с тех пор как их разлюбезная сестренка вышла за тюфяка из Пезаро. Впрочем, скорбь Чезаре наверняка была неискренней: тюфяк отбыл в свое тюфяковое графство, а Лукреция — вот она, отплясывала рядом с Чезаре и вся прямо светилась изнутри. Чезаре тоже улыбался — всегдашняя сумрачная гримаса покидала его лицо, стоило ему только взглянуть на свою обожаемую Лукрецию.

А ведь Хуан все помнил — все, до последнего вздоха, последнего стона и проклятия, отпущенного ему.

Шутка, пришедшая в голову, заставила его рассмеяться вслух.

Девица, танцевавшая с ним, растерянно захлопала ресницами:

— Синьор Хуан?

— Пустое, — ухмыльнулся Хуан, — вы так прекрасны, синьора…

Имя ее он забыл, но это было неважно, — при очередной смене фигур она с Чезаре оказались рядом.

И Хуан дернул его из всей силы, схватив за кисть, разворачивая лицом к себе:

— Потанцуй со мной, девочка моя, — шепнул с улыбкой в мгновенно искривившиеся злостью губы.

Девочка. Моя. 

Моя.

***  
Танцевать уговорила его Лукреция — больше никому и не удалось бы. Его взгляд отдыхал, когда скрещивался с ее, а после несколькими меткими уколами подмечал — то мелькнувшую из-под подола тонкую лодыжку, обтянутую чулком, то выбившуюся из замысловатой прически прядь, не удержанную плетением жемчужной сетки, то прикушенный краешек губы — отплясывая, сестра всегда стремилась к совершенству.

Как и он — глядя на нее.

Она не просила его словами — просто, порхнув рядом, будто золотистая с алым бабочка, протянула руку ладонью вверх.

В последнее время Лукреция особенно любила тордильоне. Ей нравилось быть легкой, нравилось соединять запястья, нравилось позволять другим смотреть на нее с вожделением — и тут же выскальзывать из рук, отдаляясь бесконечно.

И Чезаре не мог отказать ей — ни в чем, как всегда.

Танец складывался и распадался в беге ритма, будто галечная мозаика из римских терм. Лукреция улыбалась, пока они шли в паре, упирала ладони в бедра, и каждый ее прыжок был отточен, как фехтовальный выпад. Успей за мной, пока можешь, — говорил ее взгляд и мигом раскрасневшиеся щеки.

Она была рада, что снова может быть девушкой — при живом муже.

Он был рад тому, что рада она — да и только.

— Вы так прекрасны, синьора… — прозвучало совсем недалеко, и Чезаре увидел то, что заставило его сбиться с полушага на шаг. Мелькнули драгоценности на длинной шее. Взмахнув подолом, Лукреция оказалась в руках другого — а Хуан, тот, кого Чезаре не надеялся увидеть здесь и сегодня, и надеялся — не увидеть, перехватил его запястье.

Кровь отозвалась в ушах бычьим ревом.

Тем же движением, которым следовало поймать следующую синьору, Чезаре двинул кулаком прямо по искривленным ухмылкой губам брата.

— Твой брат редко почитает мой дом своим визитом. Все говорят, что вечера он любит проводить на Виа деи Коронари. А ты знаешь, где он будет завтра?

Он так хотел верить словам Адрианы, что допустил ошибку непростительную в своей очевидности.

— Я не знаю, синьора, и не скажу, что хотел бы знать.

Он врал так мастерски, что обманул сам себя.

Кровь Хуана была на костяшках его пальцев

Не размахиваясь, чтобы сохранить силы, Чезаре ударил еще раз — туда же.

***  
Воспоминание — быстрое, горячее, жалящее, отозвалось болью в переносице и жаром паху, и Хуан отступил — на шаг, ломая танцевальный строй, прижимая невольным жестом руку к носу, все еще улыбаясь.

Чезаре, бледный от гнева как полотно, стоял напротив него, сжимая кулаки.

Музыка стихла, танцующие сбились в кучу, будто овцы, и расступились, давая место им — двоим.

Кровь текла по лицу, переносица вспухала болью.

Но Хуан готов был заплатить и эту цену — за то, что могло свершиться после.

Он хорошо помнил, как оно — было.

И потому, презрев боль, вышибающую из слезы глаз, рассмеялся, — и смех в притихшей зале вышел громким, как и слова. Громким, будто первый раскат грома перед тем как жахнет ливень:

— У тебя такая ласковая ручка, детка. Прямо кошачья лапка.

И он захохотал над собственной шуткой, ударив себя по бокам, запрокидывая лицо, и все равно чувствуя, как бежит по губам, по подбородку, горячая кровь.

На лице Чезаре, ставшем еще белее, выделялись только две темные кляксы глаз — и это тоже напоминало Хуану недавнюю, давнюю, жгучую, ядовитую ночь.

— Давай детка, приласкай меня, я же знаю…

Чезаре снова атаковал — молча, как бросается из засады хищник, и ударил его головой в живот. Хуан согнулся, кашляя, сплевывая на пол натекшую в рот кровь, а потом ударил в ответ, вкладывая в короткий замах все, на что был способен. Чезаре ахнул — удар Хуана выбил из него весь воздух, и Хуан не стал медлить, кинулся вперед с ревом, как атакующий бык, свалил под ноги той девке, с которой недавно танцевал, и она отпрыгнула с визгом.

Они же с Чезаре, сцепившись, словно два мартовских кота, покатились по полу, — прямо к замершей, стиснувшей кулаки, будто тоже собиралась драться, Лукреции.

Обмениваясь с братом ударами не на жизнь, а на смерть, Хуан снова рассмеялся.

***  
Представляя себе эту встречу, думая о ней душными, мучительными ночами, Чезаре не желал лишь одного — драки. Может быть, впервые за всю жизнь он больше всего на свете не хотел — ударить Хуана, и чтобы Хуан ударил его.

С драки все началось — дракой могло и закончиться. И уже не было важно, кто пострадал бы, кто — одержал бы верх, и чья кровь обагрит чьи руки.

Малейшее касание, малейшее сближение — этого было достаточно, чтобы разбить все, что Чезаре выстраивал, будто оборонную стену, с легкостью, с какой разбивает стекло камень, попавший в окно.

Хуан говорил что-то с тем самым выражением лица, а Чезаре не слышал ни слова. Ему казалось, что он сам смотрит на себя со стороны, будто зритель, наблюдающий за уморительной пьесой о вражде двух братьев. Кто принес Господу цветы и фрукты, а кто — тушу забитого животного?

Кто — сам стал забитым зверем?

Хуан говорил, а Чезаре мог прочесть каждое его слово по губам — в звенящей тишине.

Теперь все, чего он хотел — ударить. Еще раз, еще раз, и еще, пока эти губы, красиво и капризно изогнутые, похожие на отцовские, не превратятся в кровавое месиво. Ощутить кулаком твердость зубов — и то, как крошатся они под ударом.

По подбородку брата текла кровь, и ток ее казался странно-медленным и бесконечным. Бросившись вперед, пытаясь сбить Хуана с ног, прекратить его смех, забыть, где и когда может звучать этот смех, Чезаре почувствовал себя так же легко — как в ту ночь.

Получив по лицу, он не заметил ни боли, ни крови. Упав на спину, он увидел брата прямо над собой и схватил его за горло так, что еще немного — и кадык хрустнул бы под ладонью.

И это, и это уже — было.

Недавно. В подвижной, зыбкой, лживой темноте.

Щиколотки Лукреции, взлетевший подол ее платья, ее голос, прорвавшийся сквозь тьму и тишину — это было все, что держало на плаву одуревшее от злости и страха тело.

***   
Все разбилось вдребезги в единый миг. Музыка стихла, строй танцующих сломался, и гости, сбившись в кучки, откровенно глазели. Кто — с неподдельным злорадством, кто — насмешливо. Но все — с интересом, словно были в зверинце и наблюдали опасное, отвратительное, будоражащее кровь зрелище — драку двух разъяренных хищников.

Лукреция же бледнела, замирая от ужаса и позора, внутри все сжималось и пальцы сами собой сжимались в кулаки — да так, что ладони оставались следы от ногтей. Ее братья, видимо, окончательно лишившись рассудка и остатков благоразумия, дрались прямо у ее ног. На вечере, устроенном в ее доме! На виду у всех!

И — самое главное — первым на Хуана бросился Чезаре. Лукреция так и не поняла, почему: то ли Хуан, едва державшийся на ногах, перепутал спьяна, схватив вместо руки дамы пальцы Чезаре, то ли сказал ему что-то — о, Лукреция не сомневалась, что-то гадкое и обидное. Но ведь разве это было впервые?

И до сей поры у Чезаре хватало благоразумия не отвечать на подначки Хуана, хотя бы на людях. Слухи о них, об их смертельной вражде ходили по Риму давно, но никогда (никогда!) ни один их них не позволял себе… такого. И никогда Лукреции даже в страшном сне не могло присниться, чтобы Чезаре утратил голову настолько, что ударил Хуана — в зале, полной врагов их семьи и досужих сплетников!

Глядя, как они катались по полу, хрипя, рыча, обмениваясь тумаками, то и дело отплевываясь от крови, текшей из разбитых носов и губ, Лукреция снова почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой — той, какой была, когда увидела, как ее братья били друг друга впервые. Но тогда Чезаре бросился на ее защиту, а сейчас…

— Довольно! Хуан, Чезаре! — ее голос звонким эхом прокатился по зале, и все обернулись теперь — к ней: с любопытством, насмешливым ожиданием. Она уже представляла, как завтра (нет, сегодня же!) в любой клоаке Рима будут перемывать косточки братьям и сестре Борджиа, и от этого злилась еще больше.

Лукреция выпрямилась. Братья прекратили возню и уставились на нее: Хуан — с издевкой, а Чезаре — с таким выражением, словно ее голос вырвал его из кошмара.

— Прекратите сию минуту!

Из разбитого носа Хуана текла кровь — и капала, капала прямо на губы Чезаре. 

Чезаре, выдохнул, разжимая пальцы на горле брата. И тогда Хуан наклонился и провел по его губам языком.

Чезаре дернулся — всем телом — и потянулся к ножу.

— Хуан! Я сказала: довольно! — Лукреция и сама не заметила, как перешла на крик.

Хуан, усмехнувшись, поднялся — будто бы нехотя и вытер кровь широким жестом. Покачиваясь, он сделал шаг к Лукреции. Чезаре, уже вскочивший на ноги, не отрывал от него прикипевшего взгляда, а Лукреция видела все будто со стороны — сжимаясь внутри от ужаса и злости.

Пошатнувшись, Хуан поднес ее руку к губам, поцеловал, пачкая кровью:

— Видишь, как я послушен, сестренка? Цени это.

Адриана, появившаяся, наконец, из-за спин глазеющих гостей, присела в поклоне, защебетала:

— Позвольте, я залечу ваши раны, ваша светлость.

***  
Адриана протянула руку и ему, но Чезаре увернулся, будто раненое животное. Он больше не хотел быть соединен с братом с помощью тела женщины, готовой услужить, — пусть даже только в смывании крови с лица.

Кровь Хуана, такая же, как его, горчила на губах. Он и сам не знал, где кончается его кровь — и начинается та, что бурлила в жилах брата. Так же было и с Лукрецией, так было с ними всеми, связанными в один Гордиев узел, слитыми единым больным жаром.

И все, все это — уже было.

Синяки, проступающие на запястьях. Соленый привкус, въевшийся в язык. Стиснутые до боли зубы. Влажные от пота волосы надо лбом. Расхристанная одежда, так и не снятая — для удобства.

Взяв руку Лукреции, Чезаре увидел отпечаток губ Хуана.

Как нашел его — на своем запястье, много позже.

— Вам не стоило так поступать, синьор… Я очень сожалею, что наше маленькое приключение имеет такие последствия. Не лучше было бы совершить еще одно приятное безумство?

Возобновившись, как дыхание дома, музыка глушила мятущиеся мысли. Санча подплыла к нему со спины почти бесшумно, будто кошка, желающая все же быть услышанной, заставила их бежать еще быстрее. Она встала рядом — так, чтобы свет, падающий ей на лицо и шею, приоткрыл завесу тайны над следами зубов на шее. Неаполитанская потаскушка носила эхо синяков и укусов, полученных в спальне, будто награды за доблесть.

И демонстрировала, если нужно было этой доблестью поманить.

— Тебе нравится повторяться? — вино щипало там, где губа лопнула до крови, и это тоже напоминало — те самые поцелуи.

Санча рассмеялась — картинно, думая совсем о другом, думая не о том — к счастью.

— С вами — сколько угодно.

Он напился — и не заметил, как. Потерял Лукрецию, так и не ответившую на его вопрос — и не заметил, как.

Не озираясь, не думая, он взял Санчу за горло — и прервал ее смех. Ее глаза были точно такими же, как тогда, когда она наблюдала за ними двумя, стравив на одной арене пару самых непримиримых зверей.

Долгий, долгий поцелуй — при всех, после всего, что уже было сделано, даже не будоражил.

***  
Боль все-таки пришла, — много, много позже. Хуан шумно втягивал ноздрями подсыхающую кровь, пока Адриана, нацепив на свое и без того постное лицо одно из своих снулых, рыбьих выражений хлопотала вокруг, вытирая ссадины тряпицей, смоченной в вине, давала лед — приложить к распухшей, налившейся болью и жаром переносице и лопнувшим губам.

Хуан морщился, терпел молча, хотя кровь в ушах пела тонко и призывно, а перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Чезаре: бледное, со вспухшими губами, казавшимися еще краснее от запачкавшей их крови — их, общей, братской крови.

Сидя сверху, прижимая его своим весом к узорчатым мраморным плиткам пола, ощущая на своей щеке его горячее, злое дыхание, Хуан чувствовал и кое-что еще.

Кое-что, убеждавшее его: развлечение удалось на славу. Он сделал все — так, как надо. И что сделал бы — большее, прямо там, среди глазеющего на них овечьего стада, сделал бы непременно, если бы не Лукреция, хлестнувшая их обоих окриком, словно бичом.

И Хуан отступил, но не мог удержаться и не оставить — свой вкус на разбитых, дрожащих от ненависти губах Чезаре, свой след — на вдруг беспомощно ослабшем запястье.

\----***----  
Хуан был пьян — едва ли не вусмерть.

Служанка матери хлопотала, подливая в их быстро пустеющие бокалы вино. Сама же Ваноцца, извинившись, ушла по неотложному делу: там, внизу, двое клиентов снова не поделили одну шлюшку.

Они за столом остались одни.

Чезаре тоже пил — много, словно его мучила та же неизбывная жажда, что и Хуана. Чезаре не смотрел в его сторону даже мельком.

А Хуан вспоминал его язык, острый, жалящий, скользнувший между зубов, когда Хуан, шутки ради, повинуясь своему возникшему желанию, прижался губами к его губам. Это был не поцелуй, змеиный укус, мимолетное, обжегшее огнем касание. Хуан ответил, настойчиво толкаясь в приоткрывшийся рот, и, неожиданно для самого себя, спустил, едва успев вынуть, прямо на грудь затихшей под ними Санчи. Хуан помнил глаза Чезаре — два колодца в черноту. Тогда Чезаре смотрел — не отрываясь. Сейчас — не смотрел вовсе.

И Хуан злился: до холодевшего, охрипшего горла, до того, что подушечки пальцев начинало покалывать, будто они замерзли, а теперь оттаивали.

— А повторить — слабо?

Он знал, что Чезаре поймет его — сразу.

***   
Их разделял стол, уставленный серебряными блюдами, чашами, кувшинами, которыми так гордилась их мать. Каждое блюдо было украшено гербом их отца, а они — были братьями, все еще были, неизбежно — были.

Чезаре пил вино, как воду — так, как умел это Хуан, и как никогда не умел, да и не желал, он сам. Это вызывало насмешки брата: ты пьешь, как женщина, разбавляя. Не к лицу настоящему мужчине бояться своих желаний, пробуждаемых хмелем.

Чезаре отвечал неизменно: не к лицу настоящему мужчине уподобляться свинье. Он прекрасно знал, что за земли лежат за Рубиконом, чьи воды суть вино и кровь, и какие страсти бродят в темных валенсийских садах под тем самым гербом, которым Ваноцца с таким рвением украшала все, что теперь принадлежало ей.

Опьянение приносило легкость и раскрывало за спиной пару крыл. Но Чезаре, напиваясь, предавая себя самого, глядя на Хуана исподлобья, через стол, через единственную преграду между их взаимной ненавистью, знал, что это — ненадолго.

Он хорошо различал обман, чуял его своим нутром.

Как и правду, пролившуюся на напряженные соски Санчи, дрогнувшую на губах брата коротким укусом.

Налив себе еще, Чезаре отвернулся — и не смотрел больше.

Приоткрывая дверь, за которой его ждала жена одного брата, Чезаре не ожидал, что встретит там — второго. Приветствие, предназначенное Санче, полулежащей на перине в распущенной на груди легкой сорочке из тончайшего льна, застряло на кончике языка.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, черт возьми? — опередил его Хуан, украв единственно возможные теперь слова.

Санча, блудливо приподнимая подол, откинулась спиной на подушки — и развела колени.

— Я решила, что иным способом вас не свести в одной постели.

***  
Братец, наконец, удостоил его взглядом — тяжелым, блуждающим, темным. От выпитого или?…

Хуан усмехнулся пришедшей в голову мысли — а она приходила уже далеко не первый раз. С того самого поцелуя, казавшегося веселой, смешной шуткой, а ставшего — чем-то большим. 

Много, много большим.

Первой, как ни странно, это поняла Санча. Впрочем, странного тут было мало — шлюхам свойственно улавливать желания своих клиентов, даже если эти шлюхи гордо именуют себя графинями. Она смотрела на них — на них обоих, широко раскрыв глаза и покрасневшие от приложенных прежде усилий губы. Она смотрела, затихнув под ними, забыв подмахивать Чезаре. Да и тот будто забыл, что должен был делать. Поцелуй длился, длился и длился, а ведь был — коротким, как вспышка молнии в ночи. И точно так же ослеплял и лишал разума. Чезаре тогда опомнился первым — отпрянул, больно укусив за губу, опустил взгляд, подхватил Санчу под раздвинутые колени, возобновляя ритм.

Хуан же, трогая языком вспухшую губу, размазал только что пролитое семя по ее губам. Санча обхватила его пальцы, постанывая и посасывая, но он, в другое время заведшийся бы по второму кругу, теперь остался равнодушен.

Кое-что, до сей поры остававшееся в тени, вышло на свет. Кое-что забавное и смешное, кое-что — новое. То, что Хуан не мог упустить, да и не собирался.

И потому он теперь — смотрел. Не отрывая потяжелевшего взгляда и не собираясь отступать — раз выдалась такая возможность и в кои-то веки они с Чезаре остались одни.

— Я задал вопрос. Повторить — здесь и сейчас, без баб и лишних глаз — повторить то, что ты, такой смелый сделал у шлюшки Сквилачче, слабо? Мне — нет.

Румянец на скулах Чезаре стал еще ярче.

Хуан встал, опираясь на стол, готовый — ко всему.

***  
Вопрос прозвучал — во второй раз. Это было предсказуемо, как каждая их драка, каждое взаимное оскорбление, каждая глупость, совершенная обоими. Чезаре продолжал молчать — и продолжал пить. Его взгляд, блуждавший в подсвеченном бронзовым огоньком нигде, снова нашел Хуана — иначе и быть не могло.

Снизу вверх, как самый коварный из ножевых ударов.

Глядя — немигающе, глоток за глотком, он медленно, зло, невольно улыбнулся.

Зажав белое, податливое женское тело в тисках своих, они то и дело натыкались друг на друга — коленями, ладонями. После — он ощутил брата внутри, совсем близко, сквозь усилие первого и последнего сопротивления.

Санча знала, что делает, знала, что делать — и сшила их одним стежком и двумя движениями бедер.

Навстречу каждому.

Хуан навис над столом, упираясь в него раскрытыми ладонями. Чезаре разглядывал его, продолжая цедить вино сквозь зубы, как страшнейший из ядов — чтобы отстрочить смерть. И все, что он видел, вызывало в нем волнами вздувающуюся ненависть. Чистую, как доброе вино и дурная кровь.

Идеальную, как дистиллят философского камня.

Тогда, в ночь, когда их разделяла тончайшая прослойка чужой плоти, а соединяло — все остальное, ни один из них не повернул назад. Ускорялся один — и второй не позволял ему вырваться вперед. Любое из движений и касаний немедля было отзеркалено.

— Что, братец, неужто ты пал жертвой того, в чем так любишь обвинять меня?

Он поднялся так же медленно, как пил. Будто они оба, он и Хуан, находились под толщей грязной тибрской воды, и водоросли обвивались вокруг щиколоток и запястий.

Чезаре помнил, как их пальцы встретились в длинных, змеистых прядях Санчи — прежде, чем лицо брата оказалось слишком близко.

— Зачем мне соглашаться?

***  
— Затем, чтоб доказать, что ты мужчина, малыш Чезаре, — лезвие взгляда прошлось по Хуану от живота до глотки. Так, бывало, потрошила мать брюха свежевыловленным, еще трепещущим в руках рыбинам в те дни, когда отпускала кухарку. Так — Хуан не сомневался в том ни мгновения — Чезаре хотел бы выпотрошить его самого. И он бы попытался это сделать, если бы не был так труслив, так благовоспитан, так утончен. Если бы не коротал дни за книжками или играми с сестрой. Какими бы эти игры ни были. Если бы не обабился — там, в своей Пизе, подставляясь похотливым старикам вроде делла Ровере.

Бывало, после очередной стычки с братцем, Хуан, сгорая от невысказанной ненависти, переполняясь бурящим в крови пополам с вином ядом, часто представлял себе — как Чезаре это делал. Как послушно раздвигал ноги по первому знаку, как брал в рот — стоило только предложить. И нажимая большим пальцем на губы очередного пажа, которыми турок Джем щедро делился с ним, как вином и курительным зельем, Хуан часто представлял себе — другие губы. Яркие, будто у девки, искривленные вечной надменной и презрительной гримасой — в его сторону. Представлял их мягкими, податливыми, послушными — ведь Чезаре, при всей своей гордыне и заносчивости, спорил только с Хуаном, а прочим — не отказывал.

Там, у Санчи, когда они с братом схлестнулись в нешуточном соперничестве, кто выбьет больше ее похотливых и длинных стонов, кто — продержится дольше и сможет — больше, Хуан с каждым мигом заводился все сильнее. Он видел Чезаре таким — впервые и понимал, что не ошибся. Что уже видел — этот румянец на щеках, пряди, налипшие на лоб, упрямо закушенную губу, остановившийся взгляд. Видел — в зеркале и собственных грезах. А еще видел, что братец будто боится коснуться его, и искушение стало невыносимым. И Чезаре ответил ему — неожиданно, яростно, зло и страстно, — так, как он даже не мог себе вообразить.

С этого мига ловушка захлопнулась. Хуан не собирался упускать свой шанс. Не в этот вечер, когда даже служанка, повинуясь небрежному движению руки Хуана, шмыгнула за дверь, словно мышь.

— Чтоб показать, что ты не боишься меня. Что ты не трус.

***  
— Я не боюсь тебя, — пожал плечами кто-то другой, не Чезаре, кто-то, похожий на него, как две капли воды, кто-то, смутно отражающийся в черной воде мутного зеркала. — Я презираю тебя, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы побрезговать.

Его улыбка становилась все больше похожей на шрам, и он смотрел на себя со стороны. Вино кружило голову, но мысли делало ясными, как куски льда.

Кто-то, подменивший собой его, был слишком похож на хитрого, изворотливого Дьявола, вставшего на краю пропасти.

Искушающего.

Ночь глушила, и время остановилось.

Хуан все так же стоял напротив, все так же опирался о стол. Поднявшись на ноги, Чезаре даже не пошатнулся — хотя мир вокруг него сделал оборот, опрокинувшись, будто пустая чаша.

— И ведь ты все равно никогда не изменишь свое мнение обо мне, — протянул он, глядя на брата так, словно ожидал — вот-вот тот выхватит нож. — Ты будешь считать меня трусом, потому что тебе нравится это. Так ты не чувствуешь себя ничтожеством, хотя ты — ничтожество, пытающееся пускать пыль в глаза нашему отцу и своим шлюшкам, да и только.

Приблизившись, он остановился за плечом Хуана, и закончил почти шепотом, видя перед собой его горящее ухо, его напряженную шею — и жилку, вздувшуюся на виске.

— И я не собираюсь доказывать что-либо ничтожеству.

Единственным, что выдавало его опьянение — был смех.

***  
Чезаре цедил из себя привычные ядовитые слова — медленно, по капле, словно каждое из них стоило не меньше полновесного золотого дуката. Слова впивались в кожу тонкими дротиками — заставляя сцеплять зубы от каждого укола. Слова застревали под кожей, садня.

Хуан сжимал челюсти, ощущая то, что, должно быть чувствует бык на арене: поднимающуюся из самых глубин его существа злость, темную, тяжелую, багровую.

Но в отличие от быка, злость делала его мысли ясными. А жажда — ударить кулаком по искривленным в привычной насмешке губам, а рукоятью даги под дых, и когда согнется, пытаясь вдохнуть, сбить с ног, навалиться всем весом, разрывая одежду, придавить крик засунув обрывок сорочки между зубов, и сделать то, что хотел уже давно, — осталась.

Он уже делал — так. Не раз. Пусть с другими, скулящими, мешающими кровь, слезы и беспомощные стоны сквозь тряпку, — делал, представляя себе на том месте — Чезаре. Хуану нравилось это, но сейчас — после того, как брат поцеловал его, сам! сам! — казалось пресным.

И Хуан ждал. Не обращая внимания на выпады, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, широко расставив ноги, наклонив голову — так мог бы ждать бык, готовый ударить дразнящего его бойца, когда тот на миг отвлечется.

Быстро, стремительно, безжалостно.

И — дождался.

Противореча сам себе, брат подошел к нему. Стал так близко, что сквозь запах винных паров и духов, Хуан почуял его собственный запах.

Он поднял голову — глаза Чезаре были точно такими же, как тогда — в спальне шлюшки Санчи. Хуан поднял руку — и провел ею по щеке Чезаре — ласкающим, нежным жестом. Понизил голос — тоже до шепота:

— Если бы я был тебе так противен, ты бы не стал отвечать мне.

И — обхватив за шею, сграбастав длинные мягкие пряди в кулак, — поцеловал снова.

Смакуя.

Ожидая уткнувшегося в пах ножа.

Это — тоже было между ними.

***   
Он мог ударить — а мог ответить.

Но не сделал ни того, ни другого.

Не стал ни бить, ни выхватывать нож, ни рваться из рук, оставляя в кулаке брата свои волосы, а на его губах — свою кровь. Снова, снова и снова, будто они оба ходили по зачарованному, проклятому кругу. Как тогда, в детстве, в странной, пугающей обоих игре, где они по очереди пытались заблудиться в лабиринте материного виноградника на склоне Оппийского холма.

Где Хуан впервые ударил Чезаре так, что тому запомнилась боль, последовавшая за растерянной немотой. Где Лукреция, оказавшаяся между ними, впервые заплакала — из-за них.

Поцелуй длился и длился. Дыхания уже не хватало, и вино впервые ударило в голову — только теперь. Сжав кулаки, Чезаре стискивал губы, а Хуан, тоже — пьяный, тоже — в ярости, тоже — стискивая пальцы, не отступал. И Чезаре знал: одно слово, одно-единственное неосторожное слово, произнесенное сейчас, близко, слишком близко к губам — и он убьет брата. Всадит ему в глаз вилку, перегрызет горло и напьется крови, чтобы перебить винную сладость, разделенную на двоих так же, как сладость чужой жены.

Легко и без сожалений.

Сегодня — или когда-нибудь.

Неизбежно.

— А может, я имею тягу к уродству?

Его слово было первым — тонко, жаляще потянулось ниточкой слюны. Он видел Хуана так близко, что оба его зрачка слились в один. По звуку дыхания он знал — брат улыбается.

И, улыбнувшись в ответ, содрогаясь от отвращения и восторга, Чезаре сделал так, чтобы и поцелуй остался за ним.

***  
Чезаре все-таки ударил: наотмашь, словами, как ножом: резко ткнул и провернул лезвие в ране. Хуан мог бы ударить в ответ: кулаком, кинжалом или тяжелым серебряным кубком, он мог бы отступить. 

Но не стал делать ни того, ни другого.

Багровая, винная река, в которой плыл его разум теперь, когда брат был так близко, когда целовал его — снова и снова, не щадя ни себя, ни его, так что губы начало саднить, будто от удара, а горло перехватывало удавкой, ныне желала жертвоприношения другого, нежели кровь. Серебра — не багрянца. И Хуан не выпустил Чезаре, как тот ожидал, не отступил, чтобы — ударить в ответ.

Напротив, он рванул Чезаре на себя — да так, что затрещала ткань щегольского дублета, и пара крючков повисла, вырванная с мясом. Хуан счел это добрым знаком.

Он засмеялся — хрипло, глухо, — так, как не смеялся давно, как никогда в жизни не смеялся. Он хотел, жаждал, умирал от похоти и желания — как никогда в жизни.

— Ты сам сказал. Имеешь тягу.

Он мог бы добавить: «Ты хочешь меня, как я хочу тебя — совпадение, для таких, как мы, неудивительное». Но слова, даже самые простые, давались с трудом, будто он стал диким зверем в гоне, из горла которого вырывался только вой. Или — хрип: предсмертный, на грани жизни — и смерти понарошку.

Он ответил брату — еще раз рванув одежду на нем, снова вплетая пальцы в его волосы, упираясь лбом в лоб, сдавливая так, чтобы назавтра у того на шее остались синяки:

— Имеешь… тягу. Как я.

Он снова засмеялся, снова укусив Чезаре за губу и тут же — зализывая ее с жадностью оголодавшего животного.

***  
Хуан вел себя так же, как — когда в его руки попадала очередная девка. Его язык не поспевал за желаниями, его руки их опережали. Зная, что произойдет теперь, зная каждый следующий шаг, будто в хорошо изученном танце, Чезаре позволил — дернуть себя за одежду, надорвать, испортить — до установленной грани.

Опьянение становилось все сильнее, словно он попал в воду, горячую, темную, способную утопить лучшего пловца. Кровь в ушах шумела — как от ярости или страха.

Или страха, порожденного яростью.

— Но я умею сопротивляться тяге. А ты — нет.

Он дал брату время — оставить синяки на шее одним сжатием пальцев, упереться лбом в лоб, не насытившись поцелуем. И — отвел его руки от себя, выпрямившись, глядя так же, как до этого.

Прямо, не в состоянии смежить веки, зачарованно. Видя — изгиб губ, блеск сощуренных глаз, испарину, выступившую на висках, вздрагивающий кадык. Видя то, что представало глазам женщин, желавших — мужчину.

— За это ты всегда презирал меня, и боялся.

Ему было куда отступать, а Хуану — нет. От неожиданности звякнуло серебро на столе, и брат мигнул, будто приходя в себя после долгого сна или наваждения.

Делая шаг назад, Чезаре улыбался — и показывал зубы. Не стыдясь, не думая.

Не оправляя тот беспорядок, который навел брат в его облике.

— И это погубит тебя. Рано или поздно.

***   
Они стояли, глядя друг на друга с расстояния меньше ладони. Они оба дышали так тяжело, будто бежали — долго, долго бежали от самих себя. И, наконец, встретились друг с другом, сами с собой и со своими отражениями. Хуан видел себя — в зрачках Чезаре, в его покрасневших, припухших губах, в налипшей на лоб влажной пряди, которую брат не убрал, вопреки обыкновению, он — не терпевший беспорядка.

Чезаре отступал — но вовсе не к той двери, за которой было его спасение, вовсе не к той, из-за которой вот-вот могла появиться мать или просунуть свой любопытный и услужливый нос служанка. Он отступал к комнатенке — темной и узкой, где мать хранила вино, масло и немного старой посуды на всякий случай. Дверь была приоткрыта — бестолковая служанка, наверное, забыла о ней, торопясь услужить, даже если услужить означало уйти.

Чулан запирался изнутри — это Хуан знал точно. Когда-то он чуть не до смерти напугал служанку, посланную сообщить, что мать простила его за очередную глупость — драку с Чезаре или повешенную на заборе кошку. А затем и саму мать тем, что заперся и не отвечал, пока она пыталась вскрыть тяжелую дверь, причитая. Знал ли Чезаре, что там есть засов? Наверняка, хотя Хуан не мог припомнить, чтобы его запирали — тоже.

Это могло значить только одно: «нет» Чезаре означало: «да». Как у любого из той породы, что ломаются, будто бабы, прежде, чем раздвинуть ноги. Хуан улыбнулся — кривовато, может быть страшно, может быть, Чезаре бы испугался, если бы Хуан не отражал его собственную улыбку. Как зеркало.

Хуан сделал шаг — ведь чтобы догнать убегающего олененка волку тоже нужно бежать. Он снова притянул Чезаре к себе, дергая за волосы, утыкаясь в них носом, с жадностью, шумно, втягивая носом запах Чезаре, слушая, как гулко бьется в ушах собственное сердце, как отдается тот же пульс под ухом Чезаре.

Он почти не слушал того, что говорил брат, это было неважно, если его «нет» означало — «да», если его отступление было приглашением к танцу.

— Возможно… — сказал он свистящим шепотом, двигаясь так осторожно, будто говорил со змеей. — Возможно, братец. А может, мы умрем все в один день. Нас погубит наша гордыня…

Теперь между ними нельзя было просунуть даже ножа. Хуан продолжал наступать — не отводя взгляда. До чулана оставалось всего ничего — пара шагов в смертельном, страстном, смертельно-страстном танце. Вспомнилось: алое платье Лукреции, ее рука, лежащая на рукояти ножа Чезаре. Тот же нож, час спустя упирающийся ему в пах — о, еще тогда братец отвечал на его поцелуи со всей страстью. Вспомнилась, мгновенно вспениваясь, проливаясь через край, тогдашняя жгучая злость.

И Хуан с силой толкнул брата — прямиком в гостеприимно приоткрытую дверь.

***  
Дверь стукнула, как крышка гроба. Слабый свет, струящийся сквозь единственную щель меж слегка рассохшимися досками, остался единственной путеводной нитью — наружу.

Чезаре закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его — а для остального зрение ему не было нужно.

Зрение, как и разум, заглушенный грохотом крови в висках, только мешало.

Он чувствовал, что улыбается, и чувствовал, что его брат — улыбается тоже. Об этом говорили губы и пальцы, и даже то, как звучало их дыхание, то одно на двоих, то перебивающее самое себя. В уме возникали картины — одна за другой, будто все они были изображениями, висящими на стене какого-нибудь собирателя старины и красоты, а он, простой наблюдатель, шел вдоль.

Виа дель Корсо — длинный, стрелоподобный путь, указывающий на Капитолий. Перебор подков, резкий запах конского пота, лоснящийся круп лошади. Дыхание, ритм, азарт. В тот день Хуан проиграл ему перед обедом, а вечером — выиграл, пустив в ход не только кулаки, но и рукоять кинжала.

Не острие.

Раздеться самому означало — уступить снова. Дважды подряд. Это было недопустимо ни для танца, ни для поединка, ни для короткого сношения в темноте. Раздеться означало — сделаться еще более уязвимым. Мишенью для стрелы, тушей, подвешенной на крюк в лавке мясника.

Первым, что он содрал с бедер Хуана, была — перевязь.

Чезаре нашел своего щенка много позже его пропажи, в самом сердце виноградника, в центре лабиринта. Было жарко, и над тушкой кружился рой мух. То, что было его любимцем Нероном, мало напоминало некогда живое существо.

Оно раздулось и источало зловоние.

Но Чезаре подошел, и присел на корточки, чтобы увидеть то, что он и так знал — горло щенка было перерезано так глубоко, что виднелись розовые позвонки.

Хуан всегда носил этот дурацкий гульфик так, будто хвастал тем, что внутри — кошелек с монетами. Чезаре не отказывал себе в удовольствии насмехаться над этим.

— Не кажется ли тебе, что столько вышивки вокруг твоих яиц — это слишком?

Горшки с орехами и зерном тревожно ударялись друг о друга — пока-что не в ритме скачки.

Щеки Лукреции горели, как от пощечин, и первой мыслью, захлестнувшей его, было — Хуан ударил ее.

— Он снова бросил гусеницу мне за шиворот! Ненавижу их! Ненавижу его!

Укусить брата за губу так, чтобы почувствовать, как она лопнула, будто смородичная ягода, было приятно. Удариться спиной о стену, не в силах повернуть голову из-за волос, намотанных на кулак — еще лучше.

— Ты знаешь, что Хуан попытался поцеловать меня? — Лукреция не плакала, только губы у нее побелели.

Чезаре знал, что так бывает лишь когда она вне себя от гнева — и разделил этот гнев между ею и собой поровну.

Первый горшок, разбитый ими, оказался под завяз набитым вялеными оливками.

***  
Укус заставил отшатнуться, на мгновение ослепив.

Хуан споткнулся от боли — такой ожидаемой и все же такой внезапной и тут же снова толкнул Чезаре, — не выпуская из захвата, с силой приложив спиной к каким-то полкам.

Что-то шатнулось, зазвенев, запахло маслом, копчеными на солнце оливками, чесноком и травами — пряно, остро. Этот запах смешивался с запахом, вкусом собственной крови, с запахом крови Чезаре — такой же пряной, той же, что у него.

— Кусаешься, сучка!

Все они делали так, когда оборонялись: все мелкие зверьки и мелкие шлюшки обоих полов, все, кто был отражением — одного, единственного, того, которого Хуан теперь держал в руках, непослушных, будто сведенных судорогой.

Все они были одинаковы, и все были — лишь тенью того, кого Хуан на самом деле хотел. Хотел — взять, забрать себе, засаживать раз за разом, до боли, до крови, до стертых чресел, удовлетворять жажду — и не мочь ее удовлетворить.

Чезаре укусил его, а Хуан не почувствовал боли.

Он расхохотался, тряхнув брата изо всех сил, так что плотная ткань дублета под пальцами затрещала, расходясь, так, что волосы в его кулаке натянулись, а под вспухшими губами оказался ходивший ходуном кадык. Хуан сжал его зубами — с силой, борясь с мгновенно вспыхнувшим искушением и чувствуя, как замирает Чезаре, тоже рвущий его одежду с неожиданной, ожидаемой яростью, с готовностью. Кровь в их жилах бурлила и пенилась, словно молодое вино или сходящий с горы поток по весне.

Хуан вздохнул — шумно, по-звериному втягивая воздух носом, выделяя сквозь мешанину запахов тепло кожи, чувствуя, как бьется под зубами чужая, такая же, как у него жизнь.

— Сучка, — повторил он ласково, все еще — удерживая брата за волосы, разрывая на нем сорочку слитным сильным движением.

Полотно послушно расползалось под пальцами — с треском, а Хуан покрывал вздымающуюся грудь Чезаре болезненными поцелуями, чередуя их с укусами, чувствуя, как вздрагивает под ними брат, словно он, Хуан, был диким зверем, способным разорвать его грудь зубами, чтобы вырвать живое трепещущее сердце. 

— Сучечка, — в третий раз повторил Хуан, обхватывая губами напрягшийся от холода и возбуждения сосок и тут же с силой сжимая зубы.

Он чувствовал, как навстречу его ладони, нетерпеливо дергающей, рвущей шнуровку на штанах брата, поднимается его естество, и это было ответом на его собственную сводившую скулы похоть. Чувствовал — и становился этой похотью, подчинял ей все свое существо.

***  
Ростом они были вровень, но Хуан был шире в плечах и тяжелее, а Чезаре — злее, много злее того, кто считал себя грозой римских улиц и римских шлюх. Поэтому все и произошло так, как произошло — лопатки уперлись в стену, что-то загрохотало, а тонкую полоску света заслонила горячая, тяжело дышащая тень без лица.

С руками, с губами, со способностью — кусать и говорить.

Смешивать с грязью.

Вызывать желание — убить здесь же, на месте.

Вызывать желание.

Он молчал в ответ на подначки. Молчал, подставляя грудь под грубые, но неожиданно меткие ласки. Улыбался, закусывая губы, улыбался тому, что — Хуану было что скрывать, и было что неосторожно показать — теперь.

Брат все мог увидеть сам — ладонями. Но услышать ему было не дано.

Они снова летели — наперегонки, пришпоривая черных, с горящими глазами лошадей или — свои кошмары. Перебивали друг друга в перепалке, отражали выпады в схватке, торопились — кто останется без одежды последним, кто — первым доберется до чужой наготы.

Чезаре шумно втянул вдох сквозь зубы — закусывая удила, вскидывая бедра навстречу хватке. Он знал, что еще немного — и не только слух, но и осязание покинет существо Хуана. Как было, когда их разделял обеденный стол. Как было, когда их объединяло податливое, лживое тело Санчи.

Самонадеянность могла лицедействовать.

Вывернувшись из тисков алчущих рук, Чезаре оказался лицом к стене — и был почти уверен, что Хуан вменит это в заслугу себе.

***  
Хуан всегда гордился своей выдержкой и тем, что даже в пик наслаждения — острого, как самый жгучий перец из запасов Ваноццы — не терял головы. Он всегда знал, кто и чего стоит, и всякая шлюшка, с которой ему доводилось коротать вечера, дни, ночи — имела свою цену.

Любая — от мнящих себя благородными и невинными до тех, что готовы были подставить все свои дырки скопом.

И эту цену всегда назначал Хуан. И никогда не торговался, всех меряя — своей меркой.

Ведь он был не каталонский полукровка, как шептались носатые наследники римских патрициев, обсиживающие, будто августовские жирные мухи, развалины своего древнего величия. Он был — Хуан Гандийский, гонфалоньер Святой Матери Церкви, испанский герцог, родной, королевская родня, признанный сын Папы Римского. И только он назначал — за что следовало заплатить, а что — оставить без платы.

Он всегда успевал уследить, оценить предложенное. А нынче — не успел.

Была ли виной тому пыльная темнота комнатенки, густо набитой полками со всякой снедью — так, что было почти не развернуться? Или жгучая, крошащая зубы похоть, захлестнувшая с головой, как только он почувствовал обнаженной кожей горячую горячий ток чужой — близкой, родной, братской — крови?

Он ослеп — не только глазами, но и разумом, и зрячими оставались лишь руки и бедра, прижатые к нежной коже чужих ягодиц.

Он не уследил, когда успел ткнуть Чезаре лицом в стену. Или это брат сам подставился ему?

От ослепляющей похоти тряслись руки, когда Хуан, путаясь в собственных спущенных штанах, небрежно ткнул Чезаре по ноге мыском сапога, предлагая, принуждая развести ноги шире. Когда, задрав сорочку, провел ладонь от позвонков до поясницы, собирая выступившую испарину, лаская небрежно — и бережно, словно любимого скакуна, перед тем, как пришпорить, пустив в бешеный галоп.

— Шлюшка, — шепнул на ухо, заводя руку Чезаре назад — и тут же заламывая ее, вздергивая брата, принуждая прогнуться под собой, как делал это часто, как не делал ни разу — до него. Сплюнул в ладонь, обхватывая член Чезаре, лаская его гладкую твердость — нарочито грубо, прислушиваясь, слушая, слыша его сбившееся дыхание, хрипло выдыхая — сам.

***  
Самонадеянность могла быть честной, как мученик со снятой кожей.

Брат напоминал раздразненное животное, хищника, учуявшего запах крови, и не способного остановиться. Хищника, помышляющего лишь об одном — что его сила является осью, вокруг которой движутся светила. Глупое, беснующееся от избытка сил животное.

То, которому так легко пустить кровь — когда оно меньше всего ждет удара.

И Чезаре ждал, изнывая от удовольствия, дарованного этим ожиданием — пока Хуан удерживал его за затылок, прижимая щекой к шероховатой побелке стены, пока оглаживал спину, пересчитывая ребра и позвонки, будто собственное имущество. Удовольствие усиливалось тем, что он мог предугадать — каждый шаг, даже удар по щиколотке.

Все это напыщенный фанфарон, мнящий себя величайшим из великих, уже проделывал — с кем-то.

Все это Чезаре никогда не хотел ощутить на себе, а теперь — хотел, потому что в этом было его преимущество.

Изучить повадки зверя, наблюдая за ним, и — подставить грудь под рога, когти и клыки.

Только так можно узнать, чего стоит противник.

— Так ты ничего не сделаешь, — тоже шепотом ответил Чезаре, услышав опалившее ухо слово — еще одно, очередное, воткнутое ему под кожу, как игла. Возбуждающее до злости, до мурашек, вздыбливающих волоски вдоль хребта. — Или не знаешь, как это происходит?

Он поддернул бедрами навстречу дразняще-ласкающему движению — и тут же качнулся назад, делая вид, что пытается взбрыкнуть.

Притираясь. Вынуждая еще сильнее заломить себе руку за спину.

— Думаешь, для этого нужно лишь убедиться, что я не ударю тебя?

***  
— Не сделаю, — повторил Хуан за братом, будто завороженный, стискивая зубы от желания — противоречить немедленно этому подзуживанию. И немедленно же — засадить так, чтобы Чезаре задохнулся, захлебнулся болью и собственными словами.

Но тогда бы все кончилось — слишком скоро. Хуану же не хотелось быстрой победы. Ведь всякий знает: на охоте, в бое быков, при кулачной драке важней всего то, что происходит до решающего удара.

И он сжал зубы, вдыхая медленно и так осторожно, словно воздух был полон толченого стекла.

И рассмеялся.

— Конечно, тебе виднее, — смеялся он в ответ на попытки увернуться от ласки, от слова, всаженного в холку, словно копье. От его пальцев, сжимающихся у самого корня. От неизбежного. От него самого. — Я же не раздвигаю ноги перед каждым, кому вздумается меня выебать. Для этого у нас есть ты.

Брат снова дернулся — и Хуан, отпустив его руку, только сильнее сжал пальцы: от этого захвата не уйдешь, как ни рвись, как ни пытайся.

— Ты можешь кричать, если тебе вздумается. Все равно там, за дверью, услышат лишь комариный писк. Я же буду делать что захочу, братец. Сколько захочу.

Размахнувшись, он небрежно, несильно шлепнул брата по ягодице. Шлепок получился неожиданно звонким и хлестким, кожа под пальцами потеплела. И Хуан впервые пожалел, что не может увидеть, как на белой коже Чезаре расцветает алый отпечаток его пятерни. Размахнувшись сильнее, он ударил еще раз.

И еще.

***  
— Всегда хотелось… узнать. По кому ты судишь, обо мне брат? Откуда черпаешь эти мысли? Из какого дурного вина? Из каких глупых басен? Из каких вшивых притонов?

Слова полились потоком, наползая на хребты друг другу, будто гадюки, вываленные из корзины заезжего мавра, развлекающего римскую толпу опасными трюками. У этих гадюк не были вырваны жала, и обмана в них не было. Чезаре смеялся — беззвучно, сотрясаясь от прикосновений и веселья, застившего и без того ослепшие зрачки. Он не слышал ничего нового, но — слышал по-новому.

И чувствовал, что не Хуан держит его — а он Хуана.

— Ну же, признавайся, брат.

Называть брата — братом, желание убить — желанием убить, желание — желанием.

Хуан же ответил — шлепком по бедру, охаживая, словно лошадь, и мысли, и слова снова помчались — по Виа дель Корсо, к Капитолию, от подножия до вершины и назад, и опять, и опять.

— Думаешь, я — как те мальчики, о которых ты замарал бы свою постель, если бы она до этого не была замарана тобой? — говоря, Чезаре слышал себя будто со стороны, как и — звуки еще двух ударов, отозвавшиеся на коже жжением, а где-то внутри, в груди, шквалом злобного, темного, клокочущего азарта. Как перед решающей дракой насмерть. Как перед смертью, оказавшейся совсем не тем, о чем говорилось в церковных проповедях о Страшном Суде. — Твоя главная ошибка в том, что ты не способен видеть дальше своего члена.

Хуан бы сунул руку, нос, член в корзину со змеями, если бы ему показалось, что это весело. Что это делает его мужчиной. Что это возвышает его. Чезаре знал лишь одно — что рано или поздно это произойдет, как произошло все, что произошло.

И его смех стал громче, а хребет — крепче.

— Не уверен, что ты достаточно хорош, чтобы заставить меня закричать.

***  
— Я сужу по тебе, — отвечал Хуан скалясь и на каждое новое слово отвечая новым шлепком — так, что ладонь, сначала горячая, вскоре отозвалась покалыванием, будто в нее впились сотни маленьких игл, будто гладкая (отчего она такая гладкая? неужто братец выщипывает все волоски, как те дорогие шлюшки, которых так любит их отец, так любит — сам Чезаре?) кожа ягодиц покрылась от его шлепков этими иглами. Но она не покрылась — лишь становилась горячее с каждым разом, и Хуан пожалел, что нет под рукой ничего, чем можно было бы ударить по этой податливой коже, по округлости ягодиц — сильнее.

Будто плеткой с девятью хвостами на бичевании.

Так, как его братец — и Хуан это знал теперь наверняка — любил.

— Я сужу по тому, что чувствую, — он едва не сказал — «вижу», ведь слух и осязание даровали ему новое, куда более острое и проницательное зрение. — Тебе же нравится то, что я делаю.

Он не спрашивал, да и спрашивать было — незачем. Естество брата крепло в его пальцах с каждым ударом, — как и его собственное.

— И ты еще закричишь, что бы ты себе не воображал. И знаешь что? Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал не от боли.

Чтобы сожалел об этом, не хотел этого, но не мог сдержаться.

Впервые с того самого времени, как он спустил в свою первую шлюшку, Хуан хотел, чтобы тот, кто был с ним, отозвался — ему.

Бочонок с маслом стоял тут же — Хуан упирался в него носком сапога. Всего-то и надо было — повернуть затвор. Масло потекло по пальцам, разливая вокруг густой аромат.

Хуан сцепил зубы, предвкушая, чувствуя, зачерпывая его как воду и тут же размазывая между ягодиц Чезаре — может быть, даже слишком щедро.

***  
— Нет. Я выносливей тебя. Что бы ты себе. Ни воображал.

Вставляя слова между шлепками, он в который раз ощутил — ритм скачки в никуда, ритм полета в темноте — когда глаза застилает желание одолеть соперника. Ритм кошмарного сна, отдающего черной маковой и алой виноградной кровью, сна, ведущего от страха к короткой вспышке острейшего удовольствия — через Лабиринт.

— И даже теперь ты смотришь в разбитое зеркало. Особенно — теперь.

Возможно, они двое дышали слишком бурно — воздух вдруг оказался заткан густым, солнечным запахом оливкового масла, и горчинка, поселившаяся в горле, как нельзя лучше оттенила нетерпение висельника — поскорее сунуть голову в петлю. Чезаре замер, ощущая, как еще немного — и треснут его ребра.

И — как масло стекает вниз по внутренним сторонам бедер, теплое, словно кровь.

Он не думал о том, что будет, когда они распахнут дверь (это сделает Хуан, плечом, по-бычьи наклонив голову от удовольствия сломать еще что-нибудь). Во что превратится его одежда, залитая маслом. Что за неловкий вопрос задаст Ваноцца, увидев их случайно, где-нибудь на запасной лестнице, ведущей во двор.

Во что превратится его жизнь — если он не ударит сейчас же, и не откроет дверь кладовой — сам.

— Ты же понимаешь, что еще немного — и пути назад не будет не только для меня, но и для тебя? — сделав вдох, такой глубокий, что голова пошла кругом от духоты и возбуждения, Чезаре обернулся.

И — не увидел ничего.

***   
На все слова — жалящие, саднящие, острые, беспомощные, — Хуан лишь смеялся. Темнота, то и дело вспыхивающая под веками алым, переливающаяся всеми красками, движущаяся, тесная, будто наполненная змеями, живая, жаркая темнота обволакивала их обоих. Хуану стало нечем дышать, пот катился с него ручьями, масло капало с пальцев, пачкая их одежду, но он смеялся.

Хрипло, надсадно, не узнавая своего голоса, удивляясь, словно со стороны тому, что это происходит с ними. Что это происходит — с ним. Что это вообще происходит.

То, что он оказывается, ждал всю жизнь — с того самого первого раза, когда толкнул Чезаре — в их самой первой драке. Толкнул, сваливая на землю, — и сидел, прижимая его коленями, ладонями, всем собою, сидел на груди, не давая вздохнуть, не отпускал, пока отец, почему-то бывший там же, в кои-то веки, с руганью не оттащил его от брата. Хуан и тогда — хотел, но не знал этого. Как хотел — присовывая одной и своих первых шлюх, беря ее — почти так же, как хотел взять Чезаре, вжимая щекой в шершавую стену, слушая надсадный стон и всхлипы, наслаждаясь ими.

Сейчас он хотел другого. Хотел разделить свое головокружение на двоих, а потом, когда все кончится, воскрешать в голове до малейших деталей, и чтобы Чезаре — корчась от ненависти и желания, таких же сильных, как у него, — помнил тоже.

— Я знаю, Чезаре, — сказал он неожиданно мягко и тихо, проталкивая в скользкое от масла горячее нутро Чезаре сразу два пальца и удивляясь — снова удивляясь! — невольному сопротивлению плоти, обхватившей его почти до боли. — Я знаю, и что с того?

Обхватив брата за бедро скользкими от масла пальцами и кое-как приладившись, он попытался сделать первый толчок.

***  
Отвечать не было нужды, нужда была в другом.

Показывать себя, свое равнодушие, свое превосходство — даже так, даже здесь, даже теперь, — не было никакой нужды. Теперь все, что мог и хотел тот, кто носил имя Цезаря, и гордился этим — молчать. Напрягая спину, подлаживая бедра так, как еще помнилось, позволив себе, наконец, закрыть глаза, а после — зажмуриться.

Вместо слов, вместо дыхания.

В тишине, нарушаемой Хуаном — потому что тот всегда нарушал тишину.

То, что должно было случиться по его собственной воле, случилось не сразу. Тело скользило о тело по маслу, возня во взаимной слепоте была неловкой. Пытаясь толкнуться вперед, Хуан оступился — и воздуха между ними не стало вовсе.

Чезаре знал: если он ощутит боль, то не проронит ни слова. Не изобразит, что терпит, чтобы не доставить брату лишнее удовольствие. Не покажет, что терпеть не намерен.

Их игра, размываясь в незрячем бреду, утрачивала пределы и правила. Лабиринт, в котором кто-то из них двоих должен был получить камнем в лицо, разрастался до пределов мира и города, путался, словно остатки мыслей, словно волосы и шаги.

Словно отнюдь не триумфальное торопливое вторжение.

Это был триумф его полночных кошмаров, его снов, его потаенных мыслей, которые хотелось втоптать в грязь, чтобы они вернулись к тому, из чего были созданы. Повод придумать обидную песенку о вифинской царице, но не теперь — после.

Наконец, вдох прорвался в горло.

Наконец — больно не было, но от саднящего, наглого осознания и злости скрипнули зубы.

***  
Сухое, несмотря на масло, горячее нутро Чезаре приняло его не сразу. Хуан скрипнул зубами, когда ничего не получилось — с первого раза. Он не ожидал этого, как не ожидал от Чезаре той внезапной податливости, ответных нетерпеливых движений. Чезаре молчал — упрямо, так, словно каждое оброненное слово или случайный вздох стоили ему жизни. И в молчании этом Хуану тоже чудилась издевка, такая же злая, жалящая, как до того в словах. Нет, хуже.

Хуан читал ее, словно текст в открытой книге при ярком свете. А ведь они были в темноте, такой глубокой, что под веками то и дело вспыхивали цветные пятна. Ведь меж ними легла тишина — такая, что Хуан со стороны слышал свое натужное сопение и — молчание брата. Полное, легкое, такое, что если бы не было у него под руками живой, горячей, подающейся, поддающейся плоти, Хуан мог бы решить, что все происходящее ему чудится.

Что же ты, братец, не можешь справиться с таким простым делом? — читалось в том, как Чезаре разводил ноги, выгибаясь, подставляясь так, как подставлялись многие шлюшки и — иначе.

Как же ты справляешься — с ними со всеми, с кем утоляешь свою неиссякающую похоть? — молчал Чезаре, не принимая, сжимаясь, и Хуан цеплялся за его ставшее скользким от масла бедро — до синяков. Он толкался снова и снова, уже без всякой осторожности насаживая никак не желавшие поддаваться напору мышцы на собственные пальцы, прилаживаясь и толкаясь — вновь.

Чезаре молчал, даже не вздрагивая, и — казалось — не дыша вовсе.

И когда все случилось, когда Чезаре обхватил его, как перчатка, тот час сжимая — до болезненного острого удовольствия, застонал тоже вовсе не он, — Хуан. Злость, столь же острая, столь же всепоглощающая, как удовольствие, захлестнула Хуана.

Он дернул Чезаре за волосы, натягивая, насаживая на себя. Задвигался быстро, чувствуя, как нехотя поддаются мышцы, чувствуя, как кожа Чезаре покрывается испариной — снова.

Чезаре молчал.

Злость прикрывала великое удивление: надо же, братец-то, оказывается, вовсе не столь развратен, каким хотел казаться. А, он, Хуан, оказывается первый.

От этого открытия поднимала голову ядовитая, подстегивающая злость, — нежность.

Хуан проводил ладонью по горлу Чезаре, сжимал его, ускоряясь с каждым толчком, чувствуя бешеный пульс Чезаре под пальцами:

— Ну надо же, Чезаре… Ты у нас целочка, оказывается. Кто бы мог подумать…

***   
Он сдвинул брови, и чуть наморщил нос — в странной, не свойственной себе, животной гримасе. Вздернул губу, чуть осклабясь — только потому, что знал: Хуан не увидит и не почувствует.

Ничего, кроме погони за тем, чего нет.

Это не было ни приятно, ни унизительно, ни больно. Это должно было случиться с самого первого дня, когда они осознали себя — братьями, и с того дня, когда они поняли, что им суждено быть врагами. Это было одно и то же, и тесная кладовая, где запах оливок смешивался с запахом натужного пота и взаимной ненависти, оказалась лучшей ареной для звериной травли.

Вот только было неясно, кто зверь, а кто — всадник с занесенным копьем.

Хуан был предсказуем, как всегда — так бывал предсказуем наглый зверь, мнящий, что его сила вечна и неуязвима. Это была глупая гордость Фаэтона, приблизившегося к солнцу — и движения завсегдатая дешевых притонов, не различающего ни лиц, ни задниц своих многочисленных покупок.

Чезаре молчал, кусая губы, и с тенью удовольствия позволяя рвануть свою голову назад за волосы — будто для того, чтобы одним махом перерезать горло.

Этот сон, этот жест снился ему подчас так часто, что он думал — кровь брата на его клинке уже успела взяться бордовой коркой.

То, что было произнесено — на ухо, торжествующе, как признание в лучшем, совершеннейшем из грехов на исповеди, сделало бурлящую в груди упрямую ярость неудержимой.

Теперь не было ничего, кроме этой ярости. Ничего, кроме понимания — тело это натянутый лук, готовый выпустить разящую стрелу, тело — нож, готовый окунуться в живую плоть.

— А ты еще больший глупец, чем я думал все эти годы, — процедив сквозь зубы единственное, что можно было ответить, Чезаре рассмеялся.

И — дернулся назад, подстегивая.

***  
Чезаре смеялся, упрямясь, не поддаваясь, сопротивляясь даже тогда, когда всякое сопротивление было уже бесполезно.

Движение бедер, которым он подался навстречу Хуану, насаживаясь, говорило за него больше, чем любой смех, любые слезы и проклятия.

Их — слезы, стоны, мольбы, проклятия, — Хуан слышал не раз, и всякий раз они казались далеким отголоском того, что должно было случиться на самом деле. Того, о чем он думал — не думая, желал — не желая себе признаться в этом.

Того, что происходило ныне наяву, хотя казалось сном, бредом, порождением горячки, пришедшей с Тибрских болот.

Этого смеха — глухого, как стон, болезненного, сухого, сжимающегося, как нутро Чезаре под таранящими его ударами.

Хуан ловил смех ладонью, чувствуя, как ходит под ней кадык Чезаре и — стискивал все сильнее и сильнее, выцеживая смех до конца, как сцеживают яд из змеиных зубов.

До последней капли.

Смех Чезаре метался в узкой каморке, теряясь между бутылей с маслом, оседая испариной на коже — у них обоих. И Хуан подхватывал его, как подхватывал член Чезаре, не давая упасть.

И смеялся тоже, грубовато пробегаясь по бархатистой кожице головки, наслаждаясь тем, как Чезаре отзывался на ласку — там, внутри.

Становясь еще горячее.

Иначе, чем раньше.

До краев наполняясь своей ядовитой, разъедающей нежностью, Хуан терял голову, утопал, как в ней, как в болоте — безвозвратно, без остатка.

— Возможно, — жарко шептал на ухо, дразня кожу шепотом и дыханием, сжимая зубами мочку. Кожа Чезаре покрывалась мурашками, и Хуан ухмылялся, касался губами окаменевшей скулы — так мягко, как только мог. — Возможно, но ведь и ты, как видно, не умнее меня, а, Чезаре?

Одна лишь ненависть, твердая, как самый твердый алмаз, помогала ему держаться на плаву.

***  
Ответ был таков: мудрость и глупость порой ходят рука об руку. Иногда к ним примешивается бешено вскипевшая кровь — и тогда ей нужно пролиться на землю, как семени, чтобы все вошло в круги своя, и встало на свои места. И именно так совершаются величайшие злодеяния, и — деяния тоже.

Но когда смех был усмирен, как рвущаяся вперед река — плотиной, оставалось двигаться так, как было нужно. Это было просто — не думать, кто остался позади. Еще проще оказалось — перехватив чужой ритм, сделать его своим.

Из ненависти, из азарта, из желания выиграть, наконец, эту чертову скачку.

Если бы Чезаре мог убить своего брата, как Каин Авеля, то убил бы его, нанося удары в том же ритме.

Сквозь сопротивление, в темноте собственного торжества, до последнего момента позволяя Хуану думать, что он сам — не зверь, попавший в силок, а охотник, его поставивший. Мысль об этом, мелькнувшая под веками и зацепившаяся за острие проникающего все глубже болезненного удовольствия, осталась внутри.

Мысль об этом возбуждала так, что малейшее касание к коже походило на пытку раскаленным железом.

Он хотел видеть кровь, и хотел чувствовать ее запах.

Турки убивали своих братьев иначе — боясь ощутить это. Бескровно. Но в этом не было никакого наслаждения, как если бы Хуан попытался пристроиться промеж сдвинутых бедер — не более.

В смерти — своей ли, чужой ли, в жизни — своей ли, чужой ли, Чезаре предпочитал идти до конца.

Ему потребовалось немного времени — и еще меньше касаний к самому себе.

Он ткнулся лбом в стену, вздрагивая, открыв, наконец, глаза, и увидев лучшее из возможного.

***   
Он почувствовал, как Чезаре сжался — резче, иначе, чем до того, еще раньше, чем понял, что это значит. Раньше, чем нутро Чезаре запульсировало, а сам он сделался под ладонями Хуана твердым и горячим.

Он еще продолжал начатое движение — глубже, глубже, еще быстрее, преодолевая сопротивление чужой плоти, а Чезаре уже опередил его, замирая, наконец.

Вздрагивая. Тяжело дыша.

Упрямо догоняя собственное удовольствие, продолжая, продолжая снова и снова, Хуан уже знал, что это означает.

И знание наполнило его существо необыкновенным торжеством, злорадством, новой волной плеснувшей через край ненавистной нежности, которая заставляла сжимать зубы на скользком от пота плече — так, как это свойственно не людям, а — волкам.

Это знание заставило Хуана ускориться — еще быстрее, так, что он и не знал до того, что такое — возможно. Сжимать на горле брата золотую цепь — случайно попавшуюся под ищущие пальцы. Перетягивать этой тонкой золотой удавкой его горло — и сожалеть об одном: что не может закончить все и сразу, прямо здесь, пока они с Чезаре все еще сплетались в обманном объятии, пародии на драку, подобии смертной схватки.

И с последним движением, дарующим кратковременное забытье, — ощутить, как рвется эта случайная удавка, наверняка — царапая кожу Чезаре, наверняка — оставляя на ней тонкий и яркий след, чувствуя ладонью врезающийся гранями и шероховатыми камнями, наверняка — алыми, как кровь! — его нательный крест.

Хуан тоже замер, безотчетно обнимая Чезаре поперек груди, слушая, как отдается в руку стук его сердца — бешеный, все еще на грани, как будто они все еще продолжали свою безумную скачку. Слух и зрение возвращались — одновременно со всколыхнувшейся, поднятой из самого дна его существа ненавистью и насмешкой.

Хуан растянул губы в оскале, в тени улыбки, зашептал, снова хватая Чезаре за горло и тем удерживая его на месте:

— Как же я люблю тебя, мой нежный ласковый братец. Ты бы только знал.

Но, вкладывая в эти слова весь яд, на который был способен, Хуан не был уверен, что сказанное — ложь.

***   
Все было кончено — и начато одновременно.

В висках билась усмешливая мысль — единственная из оставшихся, устоявшая под натиском последней вспышки, которая распорола тьму от горла до паха, словно тушу в лавке мясника. Все, что случилось — по желанию, по желанию двоих, не одного, без принуждения, без хитрости и уловок, все это — и есть смерть.

Та, которой они оба так долго и так много угрожали друг другу. Та, о которой — в объятиях другого, — они оба думали, засыпая.

Та, которая уже ждет — одного из них, вскоре.

Дрожь в коленях, признак наступления краткого, как зимний день, удовлетворения, едва начала стихать — и Чезаре резко, как в драке, оттолкнул брата. Вырвавшись из его рук, из тисков между живым телом и беленой стеной, наскоро запахиваясь, завязываясь, застегиваясь, закрываясь, он не проронил ни слова — как и собирался прежде.

Это не было важно и не было нужно.

Одно желание уже было переплавлено в другое, и под ногами слегка покачивалась дорога, с которой не было возврата — или даже возможности свернуть в тупик.

Скрипнула и хлопнула дверь, густо замешанные запахи плоти и оливок, заткавшие дыхание, сменились глотком воздуха — с шелестом пиний, рыбным ветром с реки, извечным духом красноватой земли. Где-то вдали, в темноте, закричала чайка.

Краем глаза завидев двинувшуюся тень брата, Чезаре увернулся даже от нее, как сбросил бы руку, если бы она коснулась его плеча. Вокруг была тишина, не испорченная даже гулом голосов за стенами и окнами, и, пользуясь этим благословением Божьим, он двинулся прочь — не оборачиваясь.

Еще один Рубикон, глубочайший из всех, перейденных прежде, захватывал бурным течением, а поверхность его вод горела.


End file.
